Another story about a Library
by cold-crescent-moon
Summary: The only difference is that there are three guys in this one.  Slash.  JetZuko, SokkaZuko.


I don't own anything

* * *

The blue-eyed boy gave a grumble as he put the stack of books down and began putting them in their rightful orders. Just because he didn't have afterschool activties didn't mean Katara could just tell him to put the books that _she_ took out back into the library shelves.

He didn't get a single cent out of it either. The least she could've done was give him a dollar or something.

Just as he got to the fifth book, he heard a grunt. Stopping, he looked around, and when he didn't hear anything else he shrugged it off and went back to book shelving.

"_Nn!"_

Sokka blinked.

This time he was sure there was someone else around. Listening closely, he found himself leaning towards the shelf to his right.

"S, Stop..."

The tanned boy rolled his eyes. Probably some freshmen students messing around again. Pulling out a few volumes of "Travis in Cumberland", the Junior student was about to tell the others to be quiet. Instead, his breath hitched at the scene in front of him.

"Jet, _please... ah..."_

Lips curled into a smile as dark hands wandered and pinched. "Please what?"

Pale lips trembled, moving soundlessly, trying to form words.

"I can't hear you Zu-Zu." The wheat chewer said as he ground against the other student, earning a throaty groan.

"F,.."

"F?"

"Fu... ngh... please... just fu..."

"Fu?"

"Fu...k _mngh!"_

Blue eyes widened as they watched rough calloused hands unbutton the white shirt, revaling pale skin that was littered with scars.

"God you're so sexy." He said, swinging his wheat from one side to the other. A shudder rippled through the scarred body.

"Jet..."

The said student gave a grin, leaning in an biting down on the nape of his neck, leaving marks. Trembling hands grasped strong shoulders as he let the other lick and suck.

"You admit to being gay then?"

"Y-yes..."

"So do you like someone?" He asked, his hands pulling at the uniform pants. Zuko groaned.

"_Yes..._"

Jet grinned. "Who is it?" The prince shook his head 'no', biting down on his bottom lip. The Freedom fighter merely smirked at this.

"You aren't going to tell me?" He asked in a cooing voice as he swiftly pulled out the Prince's throbbing member. Another aroused shudder rippled through the scarred body as the tanned fighter dug his thumb into the beading tip.

"Don't be so cold to me, we've gone through so much."

"N, no.. ngh-_ah!_"

"You can _trust_ me, even with things like _this."_

"Ahn! SーStop!"

"You know you don't want me to."

There was no way that this was happening. Just... no. Jet and _Zuko_? The blue-eyed boy was about to pull away, but when he saw the Freedom Fighter push the spoilt Prince up against the wall and pull his own out, he couldn't look away.

The twitch in the front of his pants was proof enough.

"Oh c'mon Zuzu, I like you enough to fuck you, and I like you enough to respect you. You know I wouldn't rat you out."

Jet was one hell of a multitasker, because once he was finished with his sentence, he already had the third finger wriggling inside, poking for that bundle of nerves.

Oh God this was so wrong... He shouldn't have been watching, and he shouldn't feel horny from it.

"Y'know, you're sweeter when you're like this." Jet said as he pulled the digits out, only to push back in with something bigger. Amber eyes rolled back as a throaty moan passed through those thin lips.

"_Sokka..."_

The said boy paled.

"What? Sokka?"

"Ngh... ah... So...kka..."

"Oh... so the boy is Sokka, huh?"

A weak nod.

"Well then, you better have some pretty good images running through your head, because I'm going to fuck you 'til you can't walk straight for a week."

It happened in fast-forward after that. Sokka could only stand and watch as the Freedom Fighter violated the Prince. Shifting positions just to drive the other crazy and into a messed up haze. He even began to feed off of the sounds that Jet milked from Zuko, and as if it weren't enough, the constant position shifting made his cock dribble more than usual.

So be couldn't be blamed when he reached down to unzip and stroke. He was a teenager, it was perfectly natural, right?

... Yeah, perfectly natural for him to jerk off to gay sex.

* * *

It's done.


End file.
